


Conlang Dialogue: Into the Badlands, Episode 307

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Into the Badlands (AMC) [4]
Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: Azrán, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 307 of AMC'sInto the Badlands. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 307 ofInto the Badlands.)





	Conlang Dialogue: Into the Badlands, Episode 307

CRESSIDA & ACOLYTES  
His blood is our blood.

TRANSLATION  
_Jekh nguzêle tánaán zuzêle._

PILGRIM  
His blood was our blood. May it not be spilt in vain.

TRANSLATION  
_Jekh nguzêle ânaô zuzêle. No bâmogháál lajér paná wojó._

**Author's Note:**

> For those trying to figure out the etymologies from Spanish, feel free to ask about any specific words in the comments.


End file.
